Domestic Bliss
by Mrs Criss 2012
Summary: One shot from the CWM 'verse (read first) Warm, fluffy and smutty. Hurrah.


_A/N- A little fluffy one shot, part of the CWM 'verse (read that first) which is dedicated entirely to Becky and Laura and their all round wonderful ness. :) _

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Laura yells as she hurtles down the highway. "Now? Seriously? Right now?"

"Why the fuck would I be kidding you? I've done this before, remember? It's just I was late last time."

"You ruin my car's interior and Blaine is paying."

"Whatever. Just drive."

Becky manages to grab her phone from her purse and dials Blaine, hoping and praying he's not already in court and can pick up.

"BLAAAAAAINE!" she wails as she is seized by another contraction.

"Um...Becky? You okay?"

"What the fuck do you think? Meet us at the hospital."

"The baby's coming? Now? It's not due yet. We're not ready."

"Well he's ready. Now call Kurt and meet us thEEEEEre!"

* * *

Kurt comes skidding round the corner, nearly crashing into an orderly as he runs towards Laura.

"Have I missed it?"

"No, relax, Blaine isn't even here yet."

"He isn't here? What? He's closer than I am. What the hell's keeping him?"

"Work probably."

"Jesus." Kurt huffs and pulls out his phone. Standing directly underneath the 'No cell phones allowed' sign, he dials- growling in frustration when it goes to voicemail. "Blaine, you'd better be driving, because that's the only excuse I'll accept for your not being here right now." he hangs up, glaring at Laura as she raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...that seemed a bit harsh"

"Because you're never harsh."

"Not to my better half."

"Because you haven't got one."

"Whatever. Did you call your Dad?"

"Yes. They're going to the airport now. Did anyone call Cynthia?"

"Why would I want to call that witch?"

"She's not a witch. She's Blaine's mom and Summer's Grandma. Oh My God, Summer. Where the hell is she?"

"With the witch. I was taking Becky for a pedicure seeing as she can't reach her toes, so she was watching her for me."

"You're unbelievable. Go call her and tell her the baby's on the way."

"Summer? She's not even two, she won't understand."

"Laura. I love you, I really do. But right now I have one nerve left and you're getting right on it. Now please. Go call."

She walks away as a door opens and a midwife emerges. "Are you dad?" she asks Kurt, who in his haze has to think about his answer.

"Uh...yeah. Yes, sorry. Yes that's me."

"Excellent. Well you can go on in. She's doing great. Won't be long now."

"I've just got to make a call."

"Sir? You can make a call later. Right now your partner needs you."

"Right now, Ma'am, my husband is nowhere to be found. Our second child is about to be born and I don't want him to miss it. So if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call." The fire in Kurt's eyes causes the midwife to shrink back slightly and with a mumbled apology she hurries away. Kurt dials again, only to be greeted with voicemail. "Blaine, seriously. If you miss this I will never forgive you. No amount of make up sex will make this okay again. Just get your ass to the hospital. Now."

He pushes open the door to Becky's room and grimaces. "Oh for the love of God, can't you keep those legs closed?" he says, his whole face contorted in a look of utter distaste.

"No I fucking can't you moron!" Becky yells between breaths. "In case you haven't noticed I'm delivering your goddamn baby, which you two idiots thought would be a good idea to have. I believe that opening your legs and pushing the fucker out is a prerequisite, now shut the fuck up and help me."

Sensing that now might be a good time to put up and shut up, Kurt goes to her, letting out a yell of pain when she grips his hand. "Contraction?" he asks sweetly.

"NO! A FUCKING WALK IN THE PARK. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" she screams, as she attempts to puff gently.

"Small breaths that's it, with me," Kurt coaxes, as the memories of her eighteen hour labor with Summer come flooding back. Christ he hopes they're not here that long.

"Fuck off Hummel."

"Thank you. As ever, you are so completely charming when in labour."

"Seriously? You wanna do this right now?" Becky glares. Kurt massages his hand and thinks.

"No. No, we're good. I just wish Blaine would get here. He's better at this than me."

"Yes he is."

"Witch is on her way." Laura announces as she barges into the room. "Should be here in ten. No Blaine?"

"No." Kurt says sadly. "He's gonna miss it."

"He won't. Go call him again, I'll stay with Becky."

"Really? I think I'd rather be alone." Becky groans.

"Be quiet and let me sponge your forehead like they do in films."

Kurt leaves the room and walks smack into his husband. "Oh thank god, I thought you wouldn't make it!" he cries,throwing himself against his chest. "What in the world have you been buying?" comes the muffled question.

"Presents." Blaine says proudly. "I can't believe this is happening again Kurt. It's amazing. I love you so much." he dumps his armfuls of bags and giant balloon in the middle of the corridor and kisses him hard, moaning slightly as he pulls away. "How long do you think we've got?"

"Not long enough for what you're thinking."

"We hardly ever do." Blaine grumbles but his eyes are shining as he takes Kurt's hand. "The joys of being parents."

"Dad and Dad, I assume?" A kindly doctor says as he walks towards them, "you might want to go and get a gown on sir," he says to Blaine. "Armani suits and newborns don't go together well."

"JESUS FUCK!" are the first words Blaine hears as he hurries to Becky. Kurt and Laura stand either side as Becky screws her face up and pushes hard.

"Becky! I can see the head, Kurt, Kurt, come see!"

"You're okay Blaine. Thanks."

"Come on Beck, you can do it. Nearly there."

"FUCK OFF ANDERSON." comes the bellowed response as she pushes again and Kurt and Blaine's tiny, mewling son is born. Becky collapses back onto the bed as Laura hugs her tightly. Picking up the helpless baby, Blaine cradles him close, ignoring the slime and kissing him tenderly.

"Hello baby. I'm your Papa," he coos. "And this here is your Daddy," he says as Kurt walks over to them.

"He's so small." Kurt whispers, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Was Summer ever that tiny?"

"Why don't we weigh him and find out?" the nice midwife says as the cord is cut and they carry him off to be cleaned up.

"And you..." Blaine starts as he walks towards a sobbing Becky and kissing her forehead tenderly "You are just amazing. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome," she sniffs, "And please excuse my emotions...I just..."

"I know," comes the response from Kurt which startles everybody as he takes her in his arms. "Your hormones are all over the place right now, and it's hard. I know."

"I'm just being stupid. I love having babies for you guys. No more though," she adds quickly. "It's just strange when it's all over."

"Yeah but you get to babysit all the time and watch these two idiots dote adoringly on them."

"That's true." Becky laughs at Laura through her tears.

"Knock, knock." Blaine's mom calls as a small dark haired toddler comes running through the doors.

"Daddy!" she shrieks, throwing herself into Kurt's arms.

"Hey sweetheart. Have you been a good girl for Grandma?"

"Baby."

"Here," Blaine says to her as he's handed the little boy, now wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. "Gently now. This is your baby brother. Can you say brother?" Blaine asks as she strokes his downy cheek adoringly.

"Buba."

"Good girl."

True to typical form for a two year old, Summer is soon distracted when she notices Laura and Becky in the room, opting to sit on Laura's lap and rummage in her purse, leaving Cynthia to coo over her new grandson. Kurt finds it hard to reconcile this doting grandma with the cold hearted woman he once knew, but moving to New York and spending more time with Blaine and his family has been the best thing she could have ever done.

"So do you have a name?" she asks as she hands the baby back to Kurt.

"I think we do," he says looking to Blaine for confirmation.

"Yeah. We're gonna call him Jason."

"That's cute. Any middle name?"

"Bertie." Kurt says, eyes filling with tears, "For my dad. Jason Bertie Anderson-Hummel."

"Because that's not a mouthful at all." Laura scoffs into Summers hair. "Poor kid."

"Oh be quiet," Kurt snaps at her affectionately. "Summer, can you say Jason?"

"Jay."

"Jason."

"Jay."

"Try it like this, Jay-son."

"Jay," she replies again, the insistence she has learned from her Daddy very much evident in her voice.

"Looks like he'll be known as Jay." Blaine says with a smile as he hands his camera to his mom and gathers his children and husband together for their first family photo.

* * *

"Right. She's down, he's down, dad and Carole are locked in the guest house, Becky is staying at Laura's and my mom is definitely on a plane to LA because I put her on it. Is that everyone?" Blaine says, and Kurt has to laugh at him standing in the middle of their bedroom, tie loose, hair askew and hands on hips.

"That's everyone."

"Good. Now brace yourself, husband of mine, because I'm coming in." leaping onto the mattress, he pulls a laughing Kurt on top of him and kisses him deeply. "This week has been so hectic, I haven't even had the chance..." he manages between kisses, "to thank you, for our beautiful baby boy."

"You mean thank you for filling a small pot with my semen." Kurt smiles.

"Well, yes. But that's a bit crude."

"So was telling Becky she was an excellent oven."

"Yeah, my bad. Anyway. I mean it. Thank you for him. Our little mini Kurt."

"He's beyond cute."

"So are you." Blaine says as he places hot, insistent butterfly kisses at the hollow of Kurt's throat. "Hmm, I really want you to fuck me right now." Blaine says as he rolls them over and sets to work on Kurt's buttons.

"Who says romance is dead?" Kurt asks with a laugh which changes to a moan as Blaine's lips attach themselves to his neck. It's a familiar routine yet it somehow never gets old. Since the advent of children their time together has become even more precious as they seek new ways of unravelling the other. Yet his neck remains Kurt's weak spot. One breath in the right spot from Blaine can have his eyes turning dark and his pants growing tight within seconds. In fact, Kurt can recall frenzied sex being had in elevators, back seats of cars, even his dad's workshop, though the look it earned them when Burt arrived a few seconds after was not altogether worth it. But it's been over two weeks now, and both are horny as hell and Blaine's eager hands make short work of Kurt's clothing before he kisses a trail to first one nipple and then the other, flicking his tongue over them until they're taut then blowing cool air across them to make Kurt shudder.

"Too many clothes," Kurt observes and he kneels on the bed to work on Blaine's slacks and shirt. "Leave the tie," he whispers darkly as Blaine grins at him. Once they're both naked, Kurt lies back on the bed and stares at his husband with lust blown eyes. "Prep yourself for me," he instructs and Blaine groans with pleasure as he rummages in the drawer for lube.

Coating his fingers, Blaine kneels on the bed- never taking his eyes off Kurt as he reaches around to circle his entrance, moaning softly as he does so.

"Feels good?" Kurt asks as he strokes his own cock lazily.

"Mmmm," comes the reply as he pushes one finger inside. "So good Kurt. Want it to be you."

"It will be soon," Kurt says, his voice low with desire. "I want you to take my cock Blaine. It's waiting for you."

"Fuck," he pants as he quickly adds another finger, scissoring himself open before pulling out and thrusting back in again.

"Turn around baby, let me see you fuck yourself on those fingers."

Blaine obliges willingly, pushing three fingers in and out of his hole rapidly as he pushes back onto himself. He doesn't reach for his prostate, knowing Kurt's dick will find it in a matter of seconds and make him come undone. He pushes his ass back further toward Kurt, the exhibitionist in him enjoying putting on a show, and is rewarded with the sudden presence of Kurt's tongue.

"Holy shit, yes!" Blaine cries, and he removes his fingers as Kurt's tongue laps at him, keeping him open as he darts in and out. "Jesus Kurt, I can't...I need you..."

"Ride me," he commands and Blaine hurries to straddle him as he lies down on the bed, head propped against the headboard. "Fuuuck," comes Kurt's drawn out response as Blaine lowers himself slowly. "I love you so much Blaine, you're so fucking tight and perfect for me."

"Love you too baby." Blaine says with a cheeky wink, and Kurt takes great delight in tugging him down by his tie for a deep kiss, tongues exploring and probing as Kurt's fingers scratch lightly down Blaine's back.

Sitting upright again, Blaine braces himself against Kurt's hips as he rises and falls, slowly at first, gradually picking up pace as Kurt draws his knees up to keep them steady. He runs his finger down Blaine's chest, following the trail of sweat as he throws his head back and tries to stifle a shout. "Kurt...your cock is divine," he manages to hiss, conscious in the very back of his mind of needing to keep the volume down.

Kurt wraps Blaine's tie around his wrist and pulls him forward again, chuckling softly when Blaine muffles a yell into his shoulder. "And I'm guessing it just got a whole lot better."

"Mmmm, Jesus fucking Christ." Blaine moans brokenly as Kurt pushes against his bundle of nerves over and over again. "Touch me, please!" he begs and his husband knows exactly what he wants and needs as he wraps his fingers around him and strokes a few times, running his thumb expertly over the head and with a shout they both come together, Kurt bucking up hard into him as Blaine falls forward with the force of it.

He stays on top, with Kurt buried deep inside for as long as possible until the stickiness cannot be ignored and he drags Kurt into the shower, kissing him tenderly under the spray.

"I always like it when you say thank you," Kurt smiles against his lips.

"Hmmm, not often we get to do this." Blaine says with a gentle kiss to his jaw. "I'd like to say let's go again but..."

"But we've got three hours left to sleep until the next feed."

"Exactly."

They dry quickly, pulling on boxer shorts having learnt their lesson when Summer had first moved to her toddler bed and wandered in early one morning. Flipping out the lights, Blaine extends an arm to Kurt who immediately snuggles in close with a kiss to his shoulder.

"Papa," comes the voice over the monitor.

"Really? Does she have to?" Blaine grumbles as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'll go." Kurt says wearily, and just as he gets to the door, Summer's babbling is joined by a plaintive cry from Jay.

"He cannot possibly be hungry again."

"I think he is." Blaine joins him at the door and kisses the tip of his nose. "Take your pick."

An hour later and they're back in bed, both holding their small, sleeping identical counterparts to their chests.

"Eternally grateful we bought a super king size." Kurt whispers across to him.

"They're perfect. You're perfect. I just..."

"I know Blaine, I know." Kurt says with a soft smile, leaning over to kiss his lips, careful not to wake their babies. "'Night." he says, scooting carefully down onto the pillow.

Blaine turns out the light and snuggles down, placing Summer between them so he can reach across and hold all of them. "'Night. Love you."

"Love you too, Come What May."

"Come What May."


End file.
